bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Guardian
Explanation Bunny Guardian is a special event boss that was added in version 0.5.9 BETA, the RBLXWare Easter Event 2018. The boss is started by teleporting players to a small ship and the players are given a 10 second intermission before the boss starts. After the short intermission, Bunny Guardian walks down to the main part of the map and starts the boss fight. The boss works similarly to King Gingerbread & the previous bosses. The boss was able to move around the map, included a rage mode, and shares 2 attacks from King Gingerbread. Bunny Guardian enters rage mode whenever he reaches 3 quarters of his health missing. Once the boss is defeated, gifts would spawn on the main island for 40 seconds and everyone alive would be awarded a badge & the Laser Gun weapon. The boss then ends after this. Bunny Guardian's Health * 1-2 Players: 6000 Health * 3-4 Players: 8000 Health * 5-6 Players: 10000 Health * 7-8 Players: 12000 Health * 9-10 Players: 14000 Health * 11-12 Players: 16000 Health Attacks * Axe Swing - Bunny Guardian swings his axe 2 times, dealing 30 damage on hit. * Axe Smash - Bunny Guardian swings his axe on the ground creating a small blast dealing 10 damage on hit. Radius depends if the boss is in rage mode or not. * Minion Summon - Bunny Guardian spawns 2-4 minions around him. This attack can be repeated until the limit for minions active in the map has been reached. * Laser Gun - Bunny Guardian switches his axe to his Laser Gun and fire at a random player, dealing 40 damage. Sometimes he may spin while attempting this attack. * Item Spawn - Bunny Guardian switches his axe for a blue version of his Laser Gun and spawns a random item or minion at a random player. * Healing Effect - Bunny Guardian gives himself a healing effect, making him heal any damage dealt to him. This can only be removed using a Green Laser Gun. Has a minute cooldown after being removed. Help General * Bunny Guardian is immune to kamikaze bunny minions. * The moais drop 1-3 Laser Guns when killed by Bunny Guardian or it's minions. Use this to your advantage. * Don't stay near the Bunny Guardian at all times, Bunny Guardian's attacks can kill you off quickly if you are not careful. ** All players on the entire server swarming Bunny Guardian is not a good choice either, as the players are vulnerable to the minions and it's axe attacks. Attacks Axe Swing * Memorize where the attacks will land. Avoid getting close to it's left leg while it attempts this attack. * Note that Bunny Guardian does not perform the finishing spin attack animation. Axe Smash * When it is about to perform this attack, it will raise it's axe up high signaling it's about to perform this attack. * If you are close to the bunny while it performs this attack, time your jumps right to avoid this attack. Minion Summon * Three types of Bunny Minions can be summoned. Kamikaze Bunny Minion, Regular Bunny Minion and Armored Bunny Minion. * Attack the bunny minions only if a bunny minion has recently finished a combo. ** Note the time for the Bunny Minions to attack are not fixed. ** Don't attack the Kamikaze minions, they have the most health than the other ones * Regular Bunny Minions spawn in 4 at once, but do not underestimate them. Have someone kill the minions so they do not swarm the players. ** If killing them are too dangerous, have someone draw them far away from the boss in order to damage the boss. * Armored Bunny Minions are very dangerous, they have more health than Regular Bunny Minions, and do more damage than them. However, only 2 of them spawn at once. ** Armored Bunny Minions can be distinguished with it's larger appearance. Laser Gun * Really simple, just keep moving left or right to dodge the attack. Item Spawn * Treat this gun like how you would treat when Bunny Guardian performs a Laser Gun attack. * Remember to check what item the Bunny Guardian has dropped before using it. Healing effect * Don't attack the Bunny Guardian, it will only heal him. * In this state, the Bunny Guardian is likely to spawn a Green Laser Gun with it's first Minion Summon attack. Droppable Objects * M16 * Laser Gun * Green Laser Gun * Normal Minion * Kamikaze Minion * Large Minion Category:Event Exclusive Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Boss Minigames Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare